Save Our Souls
by Green Mkys
Summary: Asisten jaksa wilayah, Temari Sabaku menemukan mayat yang dimutilasi. Ia bertemu Shikamaru Nara, Agen Khusus Konoha Bureau of Investigation yang menangani beberapa kasus mutilasi yang sedang terjadi di Konoha. Ketika perasaan yang melebihi simpati mulai tumbuh dan berkembang, masa lalu menghambat keduanya. Bersama mereka berusaha menghentikan pembunuh psikopat penggila fiksi. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Save Our Souls**

_Fanfiksi Shikamaru-Temari oleh Green Mkys_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

**WARNING: OOC, totally alternate universe, DON'T TRY ANYTHING IN THIS FIC AT ANYWHERE/ TO ANYONE, M rated for MATURE readers, DLDR**

**Just read...**

**Chapter 1**

"Moegi, bantu ibu, nak."

Moegi sedang menekuri komputer di kamarnya ketika ibunya memanggil dari dapur, "Iya, sebentar lagi, bu." Moegi melanjutkan menulis alamat yang dihafalnya di luar kepala. Ia melihat judul-judul dan sinopsis cerita yang baru dipublikasikan sejak 21 jam terakhir.

"Wah, ada cerita _suspense_ baru." Moegi membaca sinopsisnya yang bercerita tentang seorang _otaku_ yang sebenarnya adalah psikopat pembunuh, "Sepertinya menarik."

"Moegii!" Ibunya berteriak sekali lagi.

"Iyaa, aku turun sekarang." Moegi menjawab dengan teriakan tak kalah kencang. Ia membuka laman cerita tersebut dan mem-_bookmark_-nya kemudian memutuskan sambungan internetnya.

"Ayah ke mana, bu?" tanya Moegi ketika ia sampai di dapur dan mendapati ibunya sedang memotong ikan yang masih mengeluarkan darah, "Iikh," Moegi mengernyitkan hidungnya.

"Tadi ada yang memanggilnya, sepertinya ada sesuatu di dekat perkebunan."

.

.

Akaboshi sadar ia hanya sendiri. Ia terus berlari meski terengah-engah. Kedua kakinya sangat sakit, belum lagi tangannya. Darah merembesi bajunya, perutnya sudah disayat.

Monster itu terus mengejarnya, membawa pisau besar berlumuran darah. Darahnya. Akaboshi terus berlari, berlari sampai tenaganya terkuras habis, ia melihat ke belakang, makhluk menyeramkan itu terus berjalan dengan langkah besarnya di kegelapan malam yang sangat sepi ini.

_Ke mana orang-orang?_ Ia terus berlari meskipun darah terus merembesi bajunya, _aku harus lari_. Akaboshi membalikkan badannya ke depan dan berlari kembali sekuat tenaganya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku." Makhluk besar buruk rupa itu menyergapnya dari depan.

_Oh, tidak. Tidak_. Makhluk itu membawa pisau bergerigi tajam.

"_Waktumu sudah habis._" Suara serak itulah yang terakhir didengar Akaboshi Daikoku.

.

"Waktumu sudah habis." Lalu ia menancapkan pisaunya tepat di atas jantung korban keduanya.

Mudah sekali membawa pria ini. Bodohnya, pria sebesar ini takut pada pisau bergerigi tajam.

Ia tahu mungkin waktunya masih ada untuk bermain-main dengan pria ini. Tidak, tidak, efek untuk semakin menyiksanya yang masih ada, tetapi waktunya sudah hampir habis. Sebentar lagi matahari terbit, ia harus tidur agar bisa melanjutkan kehidupan siangnya. Dan malam hari ia akan bisa membuang mayat ini. Membuat Konoha gempar. Polisi-polisi itu akan semakin sibuk. Dan mereka, orang-orang bodoh itu akan segera menyadarinya cepat atau lambat, lalu bersembunyi di balik tembok rumah mereka yang ridak berguna dan saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Ia bergidik membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya hal ini.

Ceritanya pasti akan sempurna, tidak ada yang dapat melebihi pengalaman yang sesungguhnya. Akan semakin banyak pembacanya,_ reviewer_-nya juga akan menjulang jumlahnya._ Chapter_ 2: Akaboshi ini lebih sempurna dari pada _Chapter_ 1: Zouri, lebih menegangkan dan lebih kejam. Pembaca akan merasakan originalitasnya.

Ia telah memilih korban yang tepat, mengambil contoh yang tepat, dan melakukan hal yang tepat. Ia menggunakan LSD karena PCP sulit didapat, selain itu ia ingin membuat kreasinya sendiri. Kreatifitas, siapa sangka ternyata LSD lebih baik, efek halusinasi bisa didapat dengan dosis yang lebih rendah dari pada PCP, daya kerjanya pun lebih lama, jadi ia bisa bermain lebih lama dengan proyek-proyeknya.

Yang lebih penting dan merupakan yang terpenting, dendamnya terbalaskan. Mereka sudah terlalu lama bebas sedangkan ia berkubang dalam dendam selama lima belas tahun. Bukan kebebasan yang akan diambilnya dari orang-orang itu, tapi ia akan memberikan rasa takut. Rasa takut yang akan terus dibawa. Yang membuat mereka bersembunyi di balik tembok kokoh rumah mereka. Tidak berguna.

Ia menyeringai membayangkan namanya akan disebut-sebut di dunia maya, penikmat fiksi akan memujinya. Oh, tidak hanya di dunia maya, televisi pasti akan memberitakan aksinya, polisi-polisi akan sibuk mencarinya.

.

.

"Temari, kau akan ke sini kan?"

"Iya, aku pasti datang. Kau tenang saja. Sekarang aku sibuk menyelesaikan berkas-berkasku sebelum aku pergi besok." Temari menjepit telepon di antara telinga dan bahunya sementara kedua tangannya memegang beberapa kertas.

"Kau yakin tidak mau aku atau Gaara menjemputmu? Kau sampai Konoha malam kan?" Kankurou berusaha membujuk kakaknya di seberang telepon sana.

"Tidak. Aku sudah ingat jalan-jalan di Konoha."

"Bukan itu.." –kertas yang dipegang Temari jatuh.

"Sudah dulu ya, nanti kutelepon lagi. Salam untuk Gaara dan Ayame." Temari langsung menutup sambungan tanpa menunggu jawaban Kankurou.

Asisten jaksa wilayah, Temari Sabaku tahu adik-adiknya khawatir tapi ia juga tahu bahwa adik-adiknya itu sedang sibuk. Gaara baru saja mendapat proyek untuk mendesain sebuah gedung di Konoha, dan Kankurou sedang mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Ayame.

Pernikahan ini adalah salah satu dari beberapa hal yang membuatnya sangat gembira. Yang pertama tentu saja ketika melihat adik-adik yang dititipkan mendiang kedua orang tuanya sukses. Walaupun hatinya berdesir ketika pertama kali mendengar berita ini, membuatnya mengingat cinta pertama yang dianggapnya sebagai belahan jiwanya, calon ayah bagi anak-anaknya kelak. Tapi tentu saja, bajingan itu tidak akan merusak kebahagiaan keluarga mereka.

.

"Pemirsa, sampai saat ini pihak berwajib masih mencari pelaku pembunuhan terhadap korban yang ditemukan di dekat ladang pertanian di Konoha's landing tiga hari yang lalu. Identitas korban pun belum diketahui, berikut kami tampilkan kembali koferensi pers beberapa waktu lalu yang dilakukan oleh pihak Konoha Bureau of Investigation," –Shikamaru mematikan televisi yang sudah berulang kali menayangkan konferensi pers yang dilakukan bosnya itu.

Agen Khusus KBI, Shikamaru Nara mendatangi lokasi setelah mendapat telepon dari salah seorang sahabat lamanya yang tidak langsung menelepon polisi setempat. Ia menemukan mayat seorang lelaki muda yang dimutilasi. Tangan dan kaki disayat dengan sesuatu –yang seharusnya benda tajam tetapi sebenarnya tumpul, isi perut yang terburai, dan tikaman berkali-kali di jantung korban. Tim ME, Medical Examiner menemukan bahwa di dalam paru-paru korban terdapat zat halusinogen. Sepertinya pelaku cukup gila untuk membuat korbannya berhalusinasi dan tetap dapat merasakan kesakitan yang sangat. Cukup membuat Shikamaru dan beberapa rekannya hampir memuntahkan makan siang mereka.

Dan cukup untuk membuat Shikamaru sibuk selama hampir tiga hari ini. Saat ini ia ada di apartemennya, karena atasannya, Kepala Agen Khusus Asuma Sarutobi menyuruhnya pulang dan beristirahat.

Ia akan tidur sebentar kemudian mengunjungi rumah orang tuanya. Ibunya terlalu senggang untuk membiarkan Shikamaru tetap tenang dengan kesenderiannya. Akhir-akhir ini ibunya sering menyuruhnya makan malam denagn 'putri cantik teman ibu' hanya karena Shikamaru tidak pernah membawa seorang pun wanita ke rumah orang tuanya. Sebenarnya bukan tidak mau, tapi memang tidak ada. Tidak ada lagi semenjak gadis itu meninggalkannya. Dan malam ini Shikamaru sudah siap lagi untuk berkelit dari makan malam dengan putri cantik teman ibu-nya yang entah sudah keberapakalinya.

.

"Iya, Gaara, aku sudah di taksi. Setengah jam lagi aku sampai."

"Baiklah, hati-hati. Kami tidak tidur sampai kau datang. Ayame-san juga ada di sini." Ujar Gaara di seberang sambungan.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu." Temari mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar jendela taksi, memandangi jalanan yang sangat sepi, sedari tadi hanya satu, dua kendaraan yang melintas. Beberapa meter dari lampu jalan, persis di depan jalan kecil di antara dua bangunan, Temari melihat seseorang keluar dari sebuah mobil _van_ sambil menyeret sesuatu, itu..

"Gaara, sudah dulu." –Temari menutup sambungan. "Berhenti!" Temari menyetop taksinya dan turun sebelum taksi benar-benar berhenti. Ia sudah melewati _van_ yang berhenti itu.

Seperti menyadari kedatangannya, orang yang sedang menyeret sesuatu yang sepertinya manusia itu langsung berhenti dan masuk kembali ke dalam _van_-nya. Temari berlari dan berusaha mengejar mobil itu.

"Ada apa nona?" tanya supir taksi yang berhasil mengejar Temari dengan terengah.

"Telepon 911, cepat!" Temari kembali menghampiri orang yang ditinggalkan pengguna _van_ hitam tadi.

"Ya, Tuhan, ini.." Temari bersumpah ia tidak pernah melihat sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari ini. Mayat laki-laki penuh sayat, tikaman, dan darah.

"Huek.. huek." Ia tidak dapat menahan isi perutnya yang baru diisi dengan makanan dari kereta tadi.

.

"Korban ditemukan oleh orang yang lewat." Polisi yang pertama tiba di tempat kejadian melaporkan kronologi ditemukannya mayat pria ini kepada Shikamaru. "Nona yang menemukannya masih ada di sini. Anda mau bicara dengannya, Nara-san?"

"Ya, tolong." Shikamaru sedang di perjalanan dari rumah orang tuanya ketika ia mendapat panggilan untuk datang ke TKP. Mayat laki-laki yang dimutilasi lagi. Sepertinya yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah permen _mint_ untuk menghilangkan mualnya.

"Kau sudah lihat langsung, Shikamaru?" Shino Aburame mengagetkannya karena Shikamaru tidak merasakan Shino mendekat, walaupun Shikamaru tahu Shino pasti ada di sini, tim CSU –Crime Scene Unit pasti ada di sini.

"Ya. Apa yang sudah kau dapat Shino?"

"Bahwa korban adalah laki-laki pertengahan tiga puluhan yang jantungnya ditikam, dengan isi tubuh yang hampir ke luar semua dan wajah penuh lebam. Ada tembakan juga di kepalanya. Pembunuhan peniru menurutmu? Aku tidak percaya kebetulan."

"Aku juga tidak. Apa lagi?"

"Aku masih mencari serat-serat, residu, atau apa pun yang mungkin ditinggalkan oleh pelaku."

"Baik, terima kasih." Setelah itu Shino kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"Nara-san, nona ini yang menemukan mayat korban. Tadi kami sudah menanyakan beberapa hal padanya." Shikamaru berbalik dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna hijau sedang menatap ke arahnya. Wajahnya pucat, tetapi menampakkan ketegaran. Shikamaru tahu wanita ini pasti sudah melihat sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakannya.

"Terima kasih, opsir." –Shikamaru beralih ke wanita pirang. "Saya Agen Khusus Shikamaru Nara, KBI, nona.."

"Sabaku, Temari Sabaku." Wanita itu berucap mantap meskipun suaranya pelan. Perasaan kagum merayap perlahan di hati Shikamaru.

"Sabaku-san, saya tahu anda pasti sudah ditanyakan beberapa hal ini. Tapi kami membutuhkan detail, dan mungkin anda dapat mengingat hal yang tadi belum anda ingat."

"Tidak apa. Saya mengerti."

"Sabaku-san, sedang apa anda ketika melihat mayat ini?"

"Aku sedang berada dalam taksi menuju rumah adikku." Sabaku kembali menceritakan apa-apa yang dilakukan dan dilihatnya.

"Apa kau melihat ciri-ciri pelaku? Sendiri atau ada orang lain?" Shikamaru berusaha tetap tenang mendengar penuturan Temari Sabaku yang bahunya hampir bergetar. Ia menahan tangannya sendiri untuk tidak merengkuh bahu wanita di depannya ketika ia menceritakan telah melihat mayat pria itu. Meskipun sudah dapat menduganya, mendengarnya langsung dari orangnya membuat Shikamaru bergidik. Tanpa disadari, ia bersyukur pelaku tidak menyerang Temari.

"Hanya satu orang, sepertinya laki-laki. Ia berhenti persis di depan gang ini, jadi aku tidak dapat melihat ciri-ciri khusunya. Ia menggunakan topi dan jaket. Tinggi rata-rata, tidak kurus tidak gemuk juga. Biasa saja, sulit membedakannya bila ia berbaur dengan pria lain. Maaf." Shikamaru dapat mendengar rasa penyesalan.

"Tidak apa. Anda sudah sangat membantu. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Apakah saya sudah boleh pergi?" Kelelahan mendera.

"Apakah anda akan kembali ke Suna?" Shikamaru tahu efek adrenalin wanita ini sudah mereda.

"Apa? Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Saya akan berada di Konoha untuk beberapa hari ke depan."

"Baiklah. Ini kartu nama saya, kami mungkin akan menghubungi anda lagi nanti." Shikamaru menyodorkan kartu namanya dan diambil oleh Temari. "Apakah ada yang menjemput anda? Atau kami bisa mengantar anda?" Shikamaru berharap tidak ada laki-laki yang akan menjemputnya.

"Tidak usah, saya dijemput." Entah mengapa Shikamaru tidak merasa senang. "Ah, itu mereka, saya akan pergi sekarang." Temari Sabaku menunjuk mobil Mazda yang baru datang.

Shikamaru mengikuti Temari menuju mobil yang berhenti di dekat garis polisi. Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat ke luar dari bangku penumpang, diikuti laki-laki berambut merah yang ke luar dari kursi pengemudi. Ia merasa bodoh memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya.

Tentu saja, mereka Sabaku. Shikamaru mengenal Kankurou Sabaku, teman semasa kuliahnya dan adiknya, Gaara. Kini Shikamaru paham, Temari adalah kakak dari Kankurou dan Gaara. Temari datang untuk menghadiri pernikahan adiknya.

Temari memeluk kedua adiknya bergantian.

"Ukh, kau mabuk darat ya, kak?" Kankurou bergurau meskipun Shikamaru dapat melihat ketegangan di matanya.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku akan pinjam kamar mandi kalian sampai air panas kalian habis." Temari membalas gurauan Kankurou dengan gerutuan.

"Kak," Gaara tidak dapat menyembunyikan ketegangan baik pada wajah atau pun suaranya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku tidak apa-apa." Shikamaru merasakan kehangatan melihat Temari yang berusaha tegar. "Ah, ini Agen Khusus Shikamaru Nara, yang menangani kasus ini." Seperti baru menyadari keberadaan Shikamaru ketiganya menoleh.

"Hai, apa kabar, Kankurou, Gaara?" Shikamaru menyalami keduanya. Kankurou maupun Gaara tidak tampak terlalu kaget.

"Kalian kenal?"

"Aku dan Shikamaru dulu sekelas." Pemahaman muncul di wajah Temari. "Sudah perkenalannya. Kau harus mandi Temari, kau bau sekali."

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Sabaku-san. Saya harap anda tidak keberatan bila kami memanggil anda lagi." Temari hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum masuk ke kursi penumpang diikuti kedua adiknya.

-TBC-

**..and review then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Save Our Souls**

_Fanfiksi Shikamaru-Temari oleh Green Mkys_

_Naruto © Masashi __Kishimoto_

_This fic is inspired by Karen Rose's & Lisa Jackson's books_

**WARNING: OOC, totally alternate universe, M rated for MATURE readers, DLDR**

**Chapter 2**

Shikamaru memasuki ruang rapat timnya. Di sana sudah ada atasannya, Asuma Sarutobi. Shino Aburame juga sudah duduk di kursinya.

"Maaf terlambat. Ada lagi yang kita tunggu?"

"Tidak ada. Ayo kita mulai saja. Pertama aku ingin mendengar catatan medisnya." Asuma Sarutobi membuka rapat pagi itu.

Dr. Shizune, kepala pemeriksa medis, memaparkan hasil temuannya, "Hampir sama dengan yang pertama. Ada tikaman di jantung dan perut, sayatan di perutnya sangat rapi. Tetapi tusukan-tusukan ini dilakukan ketika korban masih hidup. Tembakan di kepala untuk memastikan kematiannya. Bedanya, ada LSD di lambungnya, jadi sudah pasti dimasukkan melalui mulut. Tiga puluh miligram, cukup untuk membuatnya berhalusinasi. Sepertinya si pelaku tidak hanya ingin korbannya merasakan sakit fisik, tetapi juga bermimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang sebenarnya." LSD,_ lysergic acid diethylamide_ adalah zat halusinogen yang juga ditemukan di paru-paru korban pertama.

"Bisa dipastikan ini pelaku yang sama?"

"Mungkin. Kecuali kau menyebarkan berita ditemukannya LSD pada korban pertama, atau ini hanya pelaku peniru yang kebetulan menggunakan LSD."

"Apa lagi? Kau bisa temukan sisa makanan yang terakhir dikonsumsi mayat pria ini?"

"Pria ini sempat minum wine. Cuvee Louis, wine yang hanya ada di beberapa bar tertentu. Saat ini baru itu yang kudapat." Shizune mengakhiri laporannya.

"Shino, apa yang kau dapat?" Shikamaru beralih ke Shino.

"Tidak ada yang khusus. Kecerobohannya hanya ia ditemukan oleh Sabaku-san ini, selebihnya ia tidak meninggalkan apa-apa. Tidak ada sidik jari, tidak ada rambut atau pun bagian tubuh yang tercecer. Ada bekas seretan dari pingir jalan sampai tempat diletakkannya mayat. Mayat pria ini cukup besar, mungkin pelaku tidak kuat mengangkatnya seperti pada mayat pertama."

"Dan mungkin ini juga yang menyebabkan LSD ditemukan di lambungnya, bukan di paru-parunya. Si pelaku membekap korban pertama untuk menghirup LSD ini karena ada serat-serat katun di paru-parunya, tetapi ia mungkin tidak kuat jika harus membekap korban kedua, jadi ia memasukkan zat halusinogen ke makanan atau minumannya." Shikamaru menyimpulkan.

"Terlalu banyak mungkin. Kita harus mencari tahu ke bar-bar di Konoha. Izumo, Kotetsu?"

"Kami sudah dari Konoha's Landing kemarin. Menanyakan orang-orang sekitar dan memeriksa daerah sekitar TKP. Tidak ada yang bisa kami temukan." Ujar Izumo.

"Tapi kami menemukan jejak ban mobil van yang hilang di jalan raya menuju kota." Tambah Kotetsu.

"Aku sudah mencari di daftar orang hilang, tapi tidak ada pria mayat pertama di sana."

"Baiklah anak-anak, lanjutkan penyelidikan kalian." Rapat berakhir dengan perintah Asuma itu. Tapi hari baru dimulai bagi Shikamaru. Dua mayat menunggu untuk diidentifikasi, keluarga dan kerabat yang harus diberi tahu, dan pelaku yang harus dihentikan aksinya secepatnya. Kalau beruntung, mungkin ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan wanita itu, wanita berambut pirang dan bermata hijau.

.

"Aku pergi dulu, kak." Pamit Gaara pada Temari.

"Ya, hati-hati."

"Apa rencanamu hari ini, Temari?" tanya Kankurou yang masih duduk di hadapan Temari sambil menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku akan berkeliling sebentar, melanjutkan pekerjaanku.."

"Apa? Kau bawa pekerjaanmu ke sini ya? Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak boleh bekerja di sini. Kau di sini untuk berlibur, oke? Aku akan panggil Ayame untuk menemanimu."

"Jangan berlebihan, Kankurou. Kalau aku tidak menyibukkan diriku aku akan terus.." –_mengingatnya_, Temari tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Ia tahu Kankurou mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Hampir tidak ada yang bisa masuk ke mulutnya pagi ini.

"Tidak, aku akan panggil Ayame ke sini. Kau bisa ikut dengannya, katanya dia mau ke butik lagi. Entah apa yang kurang, wanita selalu sibuk dengan urusan seperti ini."

"Begitulah wanita. Kau harus bisa mengerti kami," Temari menjawab gerutuan adiknya dengan geli.

"Ya, ya, itu juga kata Ayame." Kankurou masih menggerutu setelah menelan suapan terakhirnya. Kemudian ia bangkit dan beranjak ke dalam rumah.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaanku agar tidak menumpuk nanti." Ujar Kankurou sambil membawa tas kerjanya.

"Ya, ya, calon pengantin memang selalu sibuk." Temari mengikuti Kankurou sampai depan pintu. Melambaikan tangan begitu Kankurou masuk ke mobilnya dan meninggalkan halaman parkir.

Temari menutup pintu dan kembali lagi ke meja makan, membereskan dan hendak mencucinya. Sendirian di rumah membuatnya ingat kembali kejadian semalam. Pria berbadan besar yang tubuhnya hancur, penuh sayatan dengan isi perut yang hampir keluar semua. Ia kembali menahan makanan yang tadi sedikit ditelannya untuk tidak dikeluarkan.

Tidak jarang ia menangani kasus pembunuhan di pengadilan, pernah beberapa kali melihat mayat, tapi ini yang paling buruk. Buruk pun sepertinya masih kurang tepat. Ia melihat daging yang rusak, wajah lebam, bau busuk dari tubuh mayat, aroma pinus laki-laki itu.

Shikamaru Nara, agen khusus KBI, Temari masih bisa dengan jelas mengingat aroma tubuhnya, suaranya, mata gelap yang dengan intens menatapnya. Temari bergidik kembali mengingat tatapan mata Shikamaru. Temari dengar dari Kankurou Shikamaru adalah salah satu orang tercerdas di KBI, selalu tampak malas tetapi entah bagaimana selalu dapat menyelesaikan tugas-tugas dengan baik.

Menyebalkan ia masih bisa memikirkan seorang pria padahal ia baru saja melihat mayat. Temari harus mengenyahkan pikiran bodohnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terbawa _lagi_ oleh pesona laki-laki.

Temari mendengar bel yang berbunyi. Ayame sudah berdiri di depan pintu ketika Temari membukanya. Mereka berpelukan dan Temari membawanya masuk.

"Kau tidak perlu ke sini, Ayame."

"Tidak apa, aku ingin ditemani ke butik. Aku juga ingin mengajakmu berkeliling Konoha. Aku akan menunjukkan tempat-tempat yang bagus padamu yang aku yakin tidak akan kau temukan di Suna." Ayame membantu Temari mengeringkan piring yang telah selesai dicuci, "Biar aku lanjutkan ini, kau sebaiknya bersiap."

"Oke, tunggulah, mungkin agak lama." Kemudian Temari masuk dan membersihkan dirinya. Mengenakan pakaian dan sedikit berdandan. Ia harus menutupi lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Setelah yakin penampilannya layak, Temari keluar kamarnya dan mendapati Ayame sedang duduk di sofa sembari membuka-buka sebuah album foto berukuran besar.

Ayame mendongakkan kepalanya, "Sudah? Ayo kita berangkat." Ia meletakkan album di meja dan beranjak ke luar rumah diikuti Temari. Temari mengunci pintu.

"Sekarang ke mana dulu?"

"Kita akan ke butik milik temanku dulu, Benten." jawab Ayame yang mulai melajukan mobilnya. "Aku tidak mau kalau lebih siang butiknya akan ramai, setelah itu kita makan di restoranku."

Ayame membawa Temari ke kawasan ramai di tengah kota. Ia menghentikan mobilnya di depan area pertokoan, tepatnya sebuah toko yang di atasnya terdapat tulisan Red Peacock, _nama yang aneh_.

"Selamat pagi, Ayame," seorang pria berambut merah dan cokelat di bagian atasnya menyambut Ayame. "Dan, umm.."

"Temari, kakaknya Kankurou." Ayame memperkenalkan.

"Benarkah? Wow, Kankurou punya kakak secantik ini tidak pernah diperlihatkan." Memangnya Temari barang yang harus dipamerkan.

Temari mengulas senyum, "Hai, aku Temari. Kau Benten?"

"Seratus poin untukmu. Aku pemilik tempat ini. Diminta untuk membuat gaun pengantin Ayame." Temari mengangguk dan membiarkan Ayame dan Benten mendiskusikan sesuatu yang Temari tidak ingin tahu.

Temari berkeliling ruangan yang lumayan luas itu sementara Ayame dan Benten masuk ke ruangan di dalam. Banyak pakaian-pakaian indah, lebih banyak gaun, jenis pakaian yang jarang digunakan Temari, karena ia lebih sering memakai pakaian formal atau semi formal untuk menunjang penampilan profesionalnya. Ada juga blus-blus cantik, yang mungkin akan dibeli Temari.

.

Cukup siang Temari dan Ayame meninggalkan Red Peacock. Saat ini Temari sudah berada di dalam restoran milik keluarga Ayame.

"Ayo, Temari. Ayahku ada di dalam." Ayame membawa Temari ke salah satu meja, "Aku ke dalam dulu sebentar, ya."

Sepeninggalan Ayame, Temari melihat televisi yang dipasang di sudut atas restoran. Televisi menampilkan siaran berita siang. Berita koruptor yang melarikan diri.

"Permisi, nona, apa Anda akan memesan?" seorang pria berambut abu-abu menghampiri meja Temari.

"Aku sudah pesankan tadi, Mizuki." Tiba-tiba Ayame menjawab dari belakang pria bersetelan rapi itu.

"Oh, jadi ini temanmu, Nona Ayame?"

"Hm, perkenalkan. Mizuki, ini Temari. Temari, ini Mizuki, manajer restoran ini, orang kepercayaan ayahku. Dan Mizuki, jangan panggil aku nona." Ayame berucap dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Hahaha, _as your wish_, _princess_. Aku ke dalam dulu." Wajah Ayame cemberut karena candaan Mizuki.

"Tidak pernah berubah orang itu." Ayame menggerutu.

"Kau mengenalnya sudah lama?"

"Begitulah, aku dan Kankurou pernah sekelas dengannya beberapa kali waktu kuliah dulu. Dia selalu senang menggodaku." Temari menyunggingkan senyum, sepertinya sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang monggodanya seperti Ayame.

Temari kembali menonton berita di televisi yang saat ini menayangkan berita kriminal.

"Pemirsa, malam tadi polisi menemukan mayat kedua dalam empat hari ini. Diduga dilakukan oleh orang yang sama karena menurut informasi kondisi kedua mayat ini mirip." Temari membelalakkan matanya, suara-suara tidak terdengar lagi, adrenalinnya meningkat mengingat ia kemungkinan telah melihat seorang pembunuh berantai.

Suara pecah mengagetkan Temari. Seorang pria menjatuhkan gelas berisi air yang menciprati kaki Temari.

"Maaf, maaf nona." Pria berambut cokelat itu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya.

"Tidak apa, tidak ada yang basah." Temari mengihindarkan kakinya dari hadapan pria tersebut yang hendak mengelapnya.

"Ada apa?" Mizuki datang dari dalam dengan membawa nampan di tangannya.

"Tuan ini menjatuhkan gelasnya," Temari tidak dapat lagi mendengar penjelasan Ayame pada Mizuki, pikirannya penuh dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan. Dua mayat, modus mirip, pembunuhan berantai.

"Temari. Temari!" Suara Ayame yang keras mengagetkannya, "Kau tak apa?"

"Ya. Tentu." Temari tersenyum, seperti yang diinginkan Ayame.

.

Hari yang melelahkan bagi Shikamaru. Tadi ia ikut melihat otopsi mayat kedua yang dilakukan oleh Shizune, suasana kamar mayat tidak pernah bersahabat baginya meskipun sudah berkali-kali memasukinya, apalagi untuk urusan otopsi. Tapi ada yang lebih menyebalkan baginya, yaitu ketika identifikasi. Menyaksikan orang yang menangis atau hanya meratap ketika mengetahui salah seorang kerabatnya telah pergi tidak pernah mudah baginya, menyakitkan.

Ia kembali lagi ke tempat ditemukannya mayat kedua ini, menyaksikan tim Shino menyisir seluruh TKP dan menanyai orang-orang di sekitar TKP, berharap ada saksi. Tetapi yang ia dapat hanya kesaksian bahwa ada yang melihat van berwarna gelap malam itu, sama seperti kesaksian Temari Sabaku.

Temari Sabaku, yang rambut pirangnya membuat Shikamaru ingin membenamkan tangannya. Bibirnya yang bergetar ketika menceritakan penemuan mayat semalam membuat Shikamaru ingin menempelkan bibirnya sendiri. Mata hijaunya memancarkan banyak hal malam itu, ketakutan dan kelelahan yang ditutupi ketegaran, kelembutan dan rindu ketika bertemu adik-adiknya, dan.. _kesepian_. Shikamaru merasa pilu mengingat tatapan wanita itu. Sekaligus bergairah. Perasaan yang tidak seharusnya ada, mengingat mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Tetapi ini adalah hal yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya,_ atau memang tidak pernah_.

Tim CSU menemukan sebuah kalung di dekat tempat taksi yang semalam dinaiki Temari berhenti. Kalung dengan bandul berupa cincin yang bagian dalamnya berukir huruf S. Malam ini sudah terlalu larut untuk bertandang ke kediaman Sabaku untuk menanyai perihal kalung itu. Ia tahu ia bisa menanyakannya melalui Kankurou atau Gaara, tapi tidak, ia akan menanyakannya langsung pada Temari. Mungkin ini hanya alasan bagi Shikamaru untuk bisa bertemu dengannya, tapi ia harus.

Malam ini mungkin ia akan bermimpi dapat menarik Temari Sabaku ke dalam pelukannya dan membenamkan wajah di bahu wanita itu. Tanpa mengingat bayang-bayang wanita berambut panjang dengan kaca matanya.

.

**TBC**

Haaai, saya kembali :D

Menurut readers gimana fic ini? Enak ga dibacanya?

Terlalu sadiskah? Saya pengennya baca ff ShikaTema dengan Shikamaru seorang polisi atau agen, jadinya malah bikin sendiri. Saya maunya mengedepankan romance-nya, tapi masa' tokohnya polisi/ agen ga ada kasusnya, ya beginilah jadinya. Mohon maaf kalau mengecewakan crime scene dan misterinya. Ada yang** mau bantu saya buat crime scene/ misterinya ga?** Kayaknya otak saya tidak cukup cerdas buat bikin fic seperti ini.

**Ms. Nara**, **hompimpa**, **GhienaShikaTema**, & **Sabaku Yuri**: yo, saya update nih, terimakasih udah read & review yaaaa :D

Terima kasih yang sudah review: **ocha chan, Karasu Uchiha, Ms. Nara, hompimpa, GhienaShikaTema, Melanie Joseph, nara yuki, Sabaku Yuri**

Komplain, masukkan, saran, kritik, & kripiknya sangat diterima, REVIEW yaaaa ;D


End file.
